


Tidy Boots

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, dressing smart, formal wear, tidy clothes, work boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Inspired by a brilliant picture of Virgil in Doc Martens playing the piano ( can't find it now, but it was great)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tidy Boots

Virgil doesn't have an extensive wardrobe, spending the majority of your time in uniform, and the remaining time on an isolated island with your family meant that he had very little need to impress. Add to that his ability to get any clothing messy even whilst standing still, any clothing that wasn't suitably sturdy enough didn’t survive long. Over the years he had shredded many a pair of flimsy shoes and it always annoyed him when they failed to meet his criteria of being essentially bomb proof. That was why Virgil liked Boots. Ideally something with decent grip and enough structural integrity to weather the occasional scrabble under machinery. He didn't think that was too much to ask. 

So when he discovered Doc Martens it was a revelation. When his first pair didn't bat a metaphorical eyelid at spilt chemicals from the hydraulics system, and had barely a mark after kicking over a full tool kit, there was already adoration in Virgil's eyes. Finally his heart's desire was found, boots he didn't need to think about, and they even had steel toe caps. His feet took up permanent residence and Virgil thought no more about it.

Now Virgil knew that his scuffed up workshop boots were not going to cut it when Lady P demanded they all needed to be “suited and booted” for an upcoming event. But the boots were so much more comfortable than the leather monstrosities that were usually dredged up for these sorts of things. So Virgil, like any true Tracy, tried to find a way around the problem. He ordered a brand spanking new pair of Doc Martens, box fresh with absolutely not a scuff on them, that ought to do it. Contrasting laces and he was good to go, he didn’t even mind about wearing a blazer, now he knew his feet weren’t going to be crippled all night, all in all he was feeling fairly smug about it all. 

Scott had them lined up before they left, parade ground checks before they were let loose in public. He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Virgil's boots.  
“What are those?” he asked  
“She said ‘Suited and booted’, these are boots” Virgil tried to sound innocent. Scott looked like was about to argue further, when Virgil was saved by the arrival of Gordon, in a floral suit and canvas shoes. Scott had so much to take in there, and much to say about it ( at length and at quite some volume) that Virgil's boots were completely forgotten. Which meant that next time he was required to don his “tidy boots” he could claim the previous set precedence of “they were good enough last time” and waltz right past Scotts disapproving glare. And when they got too scruffy to be presentable, the circle of life continued and they made their way to the workshop, ready to save his feet from whatever misadventure awaited him next.


End file.
